<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I need I get from you by Popstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494051">Everything I need I get from you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar'>Popstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben had a bad day, Did I Mention, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, but Gwil always makes it better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben groans and lets his forehead sink against Gwil’s shoulder, cuddling into his embrace. “I swear, if my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they’re having an exchange program. Might be less stressful. I’m not sure.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles despite Ben’s misery and leans in to press a gentle kiss to the top of Ben’s soft hair to show him that he still cares and doesn’t want to ignore his feelings. “What’s wrong?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I need I get from you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt fill for the prompt 59. “If my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they’re having an exchange program.” And it came out sweet and fluffy. I don't think anyone is surprised. I really hope you like it though. &lt;3</p><p><a href="http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com">crownheartsteacup</a> is the best person in the world and she's the best for reading this over.  &lt;3  </p><p>The title is shamelessly stolen from One Direction. (Yes. That one. I also give you a virtual cookie if you know which song it is. I'll give you half a cookie if you had to google it.) </p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwil doesn’t even look up when Frankie jumps off the couch excitedly, tail wagging already as she makes her way out of the living room and into the hallway to the door. It’s the usual time for Ben to come home and the dog must have heard something. He does look up however when the front door slams shut and he can hear Ben talking quietly to Frankie, something definitely not right. Normally Ben always calls out cheerfully for him in greeting. With a slight frown he tilts his head to the side. “Ben? Babe? You okay?” He calls out, just to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Gwil!” Ben calls back and then, after a moment of silence, he makes his way into the living room, looking rumpled and let down a little. He manages to give Gwil a soft smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and then he makes his way over to the couch, letting himself drop dramatically onto it next to Gwil. “Hi.” He leans in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Frankie scrambles up immediately and sprawls out on top of his lap, nudging him with her cold nose. Ben chuckles and brings his hand up to scratch her head softly. “Yes, I missed you, too,” he coos as the dog immediately basks in his attention, leaning closer to him and trying to get as much cuddles from him as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“That dog adores you.” Gwil can’t help but smile fondly as he wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders to tug him against his side, his hand gently rubbing over his arm in silent comfort. “So, how was your day?” He asks carefully, knowing quite well that something went wrong since Ben left the house in the morning and Gwil would like to fix it, to make Ben smile again.</p><p> </p><p>Ben groans and lets his forehead sink against Gwil’s shoulder, cuddling into his embrace. “I swear, if my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they’re having an exchange program. Might be less stressful. I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil chuckles despite Ben’s misery and leans in to press a gentle kiss to the top of Ben’s soft hair to show him that he still cares and doesn’t want to ignore his feelings. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, there was no coffee, only tea on set today because the coffee machine broke down in the morning. I mean, I know that it’s not any reason to get upset about but I was really looking forward to that coffee, especially since we’ve run out of coffee at home,” Ben replies and sighs softly, curling even closer to Gwil.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I got us new one though, so you’ll be fine for the next days if you don’t get coffee on set,” Gwil tells him gently and lets him cuddle up. “Go on, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then, to make matters worse, someone spilled their fucking hot tea all over me and my costume, which fucking hurt. So wardrobe was pissed with me because obviously I fucked up the costume, even though it wasn’t my fault, and the tech guy got a stern talking down from the director, who was in a mood for the rest of the day and then, on top of it all, no scene worked.” Ben lifts his head to look up at Gwil with a frown on his face. “Not one fucking scene, Gwil.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil winces in sympathy. “Oh shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Ben nods and then drops his head back to Gwil’s shoulder. “And I don’t know why. I managed to stand in the wrong spot most of the time or I fucked up the words. It was... I don’t know. Nothing really came together. It was devastating. I’ve never had that in my career, ever. I’m always a fucking professional about it and today... I fucked up everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, babe,” Gwil tells him softly and hugs him closer, pressing another soft kiss to his hair, hand gently rubbing Ben’s arm. “If it helps, sometimes days like these happen. There’s not a lot you can do about it, actually. And I know it’s not what you want to hear right now, but even the most perfect people mess up sometimes. It does happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t help, but thanks,” Ben replies and buries his face against Gwil’s jumper, as if he’s trying to shield himself away from the world.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil smiles softly, tightens his grip around him, and nuzzles him for a moment. “Tomorrow will be better. And tell you what? I’ll cook us a nice dinner and you get to stretch out on the couch and do nothing for the rest of the night. The only thing you’ll probably have to do is shower Frankie with attention because she has definitely missed you and wants all of your attention on her. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Ben hums for a moment, thinking about his offer, and then he lifts his head to look at Gwil. “How about we order in and we’ll stay on the couch together until our food arrives and you’ll cuddle the bad day right out of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil laughs softly and turns a little more towards him so he can wrap both arms around him, gently pulling him into a proper hug. “Definitely sounds like a very good plan,” he agrees and gently kisses Ben’s cheek, letting his lips linger on the soft skin for a moment. “Anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want you,” Ben replies and sneaks his arms around Gwil, his hands softly rubbing over his back and it sends a warm feeling down Gwil’s spine, making him hug him a little closer. In moments like these Gwil treasures most definitely the closeness they share and that they are not afraid to show each other the complete affection they feel. He’s well aware that they’re both complete saps, but at least the feelings are mutual.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” he whispers because of that, letting his eyes slip close as he just basks in Ben’s presence and warmth. Gwil treasures their relationship more than he can put into words and sometimes he needs to show Ben with gestures. He doesn’t want to miss Ben for anything in the world and he wouldn’t know what he’d do without him.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too,” Ben replies just as quietly and turns his head so he can press a gentle kiss to Gwil’s neck, his hands gently rubbing over his back. “Thanks for always making my day a little better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little?” Gwil asks with a chuckle, then leans his head against Ben’s and squeezes him softly when Ben just laughs and nudges him. “Anytime,” he tells him then, his voice barely more than a whisper. He means it, from the bottom of his heart. If it’s in his power, Gwil will make sure that Ben will feel better about himself again. Just like he knows Ben does and always will do the same for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m <a href="http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com">sassypopstar</a> on tumblr. If you want to come and talk to me. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>